To LOVEru Kira
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: Grimmjow is an escaped convict from prison and breaks into the house of the one he's been stalking for 7 years. Stalking to protect his Ichigo who has no idea he ever existed until now. Strong M/ Half rape? Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter I**

_~3 Years Ago~_

_"We can be assured our safety. The mysterious Karakura Killer was found standing over the body of Sousuke Aizen at approximately 4:23 A.M. in his home. He has been taken into police custody. To you, Matsumoto."_

_"Thanks, Nanao. We've brought you here live to the scene and the man now known as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez had a few surprising words a moment ago. He is now being driven away from the scene but here is a short clip of the earlier occurrence."_

_Grimmjow struggled against the officers holding him, glancing from left to right for some form of escape, yet the handcuffs prevented him from possible movement. They forced him into the police cruiser, before the door was slammed shut he yelled, "No! You can't take me, I have to protect him!"_

_They will take Mr. Jaegerjaquez in for questioning and hopefully uncover yet another mystery that lie behind those words. Nanao."_

_"Thank you, Matsumoto. It sure is strange, who would you have to protect if you were a murderer? The deaths of multiple men are on his hands including these shown. Our first report was 4 years prior with the murder of Shuuhei Hisagi, he was a local rapist. Strangely, the second man whose name was Kuchiki Byakuya was murdered almost a year later, he had been on parole for sexual harrassment of a young man. We have recorded that these murders all have something in common. _

_"Well, it's almost time for our hourly weather reports and will get back shortly. Thank you, I'm Ise Nanao and this is your Karakura news reporting to you live on the spot, your safety first"_

~Present Time~

The boy's house wasn't extremely large but it was a two story building. It was a light grey equip with a side garage. Trees and bushes surrounded the home isolating it from all the rest. Not a single crime in this this part of the middle-class neighborhood, most people were less than casual about security and tended to leave doors unlocked and windows open to let in the cool night air. This place would be so easy to ransack; easily entering homes and stealing everything of value the family would have to offer. But that's not what he was currently hiding in the bushes for outside someone's house.

Grimmjow sat crouched behind a bush in front of the house so thick with branches that even his blue hair would not be visible if you shined a light on it. This gave him a hard time peaking through the branches at the one who just pulled into their driveway.

Yes, he was stalking someone. The same one he had been talking for 7 years.

The boy's name was Kurosaki Ichigo, or as he liked to call him, Ichi and Strawberry. You can see why the latter was absolutely necessary to refer to him as. It fit the boy perfectly. He had bright orange hair that put the sun to shame and stuck out at odd angles. His honey brown eyes were soft and at the same time they always seemed to hold a challenge, a hardness. From all that he's learned about his victim he knows the boy has a fiery personality, the right words make him flustered in which Grimmjow thought to be sexy as hell on him. Say the wrong words and you either receive a cocky challenge or the plain pissed off side. But Grimmjow had studied him long enough to know that Ichigo has a softer side and a will to be strong, not for himself but to protect those around him.

When he hears voices he immediately knows that Ichigo isn't alone tonight.

He watches and spots a woman, one that he's not sure how to feel about. Jealousy surges through him at the thought that that woman can be so close to Ichigo. On the othe hand he silently thanks her for helping to keep him on his toes when the days are grim for him.

Tonight though, something feels off. At first glance as they walk up the steps to the porch they look like best friends at a sleepover.

The woman's name was Kuchiki Rukia, the sister of that bastard that tried to put his hands on his Ichigo all those years ago. He's learned that she was someone that goes far back with Ichigo into early childhood. He could understand best friends yet tonight... When he took a closer look he could see that their bodies were tense with anticipation. They glanced at each other nervously before heading inside, Ichigo shutting the door behind him with a soft _click. _As he thought, the door was left unlocked for easy access.

_Shit._

"What the hell did I miss while I was gone?" He whispered to himself in irritation before running a hand through his blue hair, letting a harsh sigh escape past his lips, "The fuck am I gonna do?"

For long moments he stared straight ahead at the maroon door, thinking silently. He glanced up when he saw a light turn on in the bedroom to his right upstairs. He knew what was about to occur and damn it all, he was not going to let his Ichi do it.

Grinning maniacally he stood and stepped out from behind the large bush. He had a plan and even though he felt only slightly sorry for the woman, he wasn't about to back out on his plan now. No, the strawberry was _his _and his alone.

Walking up to the porch casually so as not to draw attention he glanced quickly around before opening the door and going inside, glad that the door didn't creak in its hinges.

Inside the house it was nicely furnished with an immediate family area, a flat screen tv on a sleek black entertainment centre that had Grimmjow gaping. Oh did he want it.

He shook his head to clear the useless thoughts out of his mind. There was a hallway straight ahead right by the staircase, it seemed to be a dining area with a bar to the left.

He paused at the steps and inhaled deeply before ascending to put his plan into action.

-...-

I was gonna put the second half of this in the same chapter but I'm switching over to what's happening with Ichigo so sorry! But don't worry, hopefully you'll like the next chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

To LOVEru Kira-To Love A Killer

**Chapter II**

Ichigo parked his car in the driveway, glancing over to Rukia who seemed nervous. Her body tense as his was when she first mentioned the idea. Yeah, he was into guys but she had been closer to him than anyone. She treated him like any other person, a normal human being. Even though they've been friends since childhood he seemed to be taken back by her request, along with her reason for wanting it to be so.

_~An Hour Ago~_

_"This place is nice, don't you think? Amazing food." Ichigo gave her one of his genuine smiles that had her heart fluttering._

_Ichigo could tell something was amiss when he gazed at her tonight. She seemed so fragile in her seat, so small and vulnerable. He took her hand in his._

_"What's wrong, Rukia? You don't seem like yourself." He could have swornever eyes were watering but disappeared when she blinked twice._

_"Ichigo... May I ask a favour from you? It's a... Wish that I hope you will grant for me." Her tone was quiet yet her body was screaming uncertainty. She squeezed his hand._

_"You know I'd do anything for you, Rukia." He leaned forward in wait for her request, she fidgeted._

_"Make love to me tonight."_

_Did she just say what he thinks she just said? Make _love _to her? Why in the world would she ask him a favour such as this? They would always be friends and nothing more._

_"I can see you're shocked but... I had a premonition last night." She gulped._

_"I'm going to die, Ichigo."_

-Present-

They made their way onto the porch and towards the door. Anyone could tell something was up if they looked close enough.

_'I'm going to die, Ichigo.'_

Those words sent chills down his spine every time they echoed in his head. Was this premonition real? Of course it was real, the question was... Would it come true? When and where? Those questions were impossible to answer. Though... In some ways he knew it would come true. His mother died shortly after announcing her own premonition.

There was nothing his family could have done. The best way to help was to fulfill their last wishes.

Ichigo opened the door to let her in before following, leaving the door unlocked when he shut it. Upstairs he switched on the light to his bedroom and took a few paces forward. Rukia shut the door behind her and stood awkwardly in front of him.

"Rukia, are you sure you want to go through with this? It could potentially ruin our friendship."

"What good is having a friendship if I'm dead, Ichigo?" She snapped in her nervousness then softened, "I... I want to do this."

Silence filled the room, neither moving.

"Let's start with this." She whispered and pulled her blouse over her head. Ichigo gulped, following suit and taking off his shirt. Next came her knee-length skirt, she unzipped it from the side and let it drop to her ankles.

When they finished undressing it was even more awkward standing naked in front of each other. Their relationship was so sibling-like that it felt as if he were abou to commit incest. He felt all kinds of dirty for doing this with her that he wished for a miracle to happen. But... He had to do this with her. For her.

Rukia stepped out of her skirt and made her way to the bed, pulling back the covers. She slipped in halfway under them and waited for Ichigo who looked like he was having an internal struggle.

"Ichigo... It's okay." She whispered and pulled the covers back for him. He nodded and slid in next to her.

From here he had no idea what to do, he solidly refrained from looking at her breasts, those... _Things._ He'd rather be feeling up a nice sexy man with a flat chest and abs. That and a nice big juicy c-

"Ichigo."

"Ah, right. Sorry."

_God, please send me a miracle._

"Don't even think about it."

Their heads snapped around to stare in horror at the intruder. Rukia was shaking slightly next to him while his only thoughts were, _'Holy fucking shit! Thank you God! I promise I'll be good! Fuck, fuck, fuck there's an intruder in my house I should be kicking his ass... But he's so SEXY!'_

Plus the fact that the man was armed as he could see. No use for the gun that he kept stored in his closet. Nope. Too late.

"You," he pointed to Ichigo, "Get up and stand against that wall. Don't think about any stupid moves."

He complied and scrambled off of the bed, his back now pressed firmly against the wall. The intruder looked him up and down with a grin Rukia couldn't see. That's when he turned towards her.

"Can't let you get away now can I?" He grabbed the rope that was hanging from his belt and began to bind her arms and legs spread-eagle in the bed. Once finished he leaned over her.

From where Ichigo was it looked as if he was kissing her neck.

_'Oh no,' _he thought, _'I wanted a miracle not a friggin nightmare! This guy is gonna rape her right in front of me.'_

The man had now risen from his position above Rukia and was now disappearing into the bathroom.

"Rukia!" He called out in a harsh whisper, "You need to be strong, okay? He's going to rape you."

Rukia turned her head towards where he was standing, "What are you talking about? He just told me that he's gay and asked if you had any Vaseline anywhere. He wants to fuck you, Ichigo. Be strong for me!"

Ichigo was shocked. So... So he was the one getting raped? By that sexy blue-haired beast? Ah, hell. He should be scared shitless that this man was in his house, but this was definitely better than fucking Rukia or watching her get raped for that matter. Both of those have been avoided. He was one lucky bitch. Literally.

This was going to be... Interesting.

-...-

Grimmjow could tell the berry was shocked and somehow strangely happy at the situation. Well, if that was the case then this should be easy for the most part. That woman could watch for all he cared.

He was finally getting his Ichi.

"Please don hurt him too badly!" The woman whimpered and he didn't take his eyes off Ichi when he replied, "I wouldn't dream of hurting him."

This seemed to strike a cord in the orangette, his body somewhat relaxing.

"Well then," he smirked, "Let's get this party started, shall we?" He advanced on ichigo, the Vaseline in hand.

"W-why are you doing this anyway?" Ichigo asked and took a sharp intake of breath when he felt lips graze his ear and whisper, "Why wouldn't I want to fuck you? You are the sexiest guy I have ever seen." Grimmjow grinned when he felt him shudder, then he whispered back with a small smile on his face.

"I could say the same for you, blueberry." Grimmjow had to refrain from laughing at the nickname.

"It's Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Now let me fuck you."

Ichigo didn't know what to think of himself. Flirting with him, giving him a nickname and to top it all of he was serious about letting himself be fucked/raped in front of Rukia. Yeah, sounds about right.

He was turned around and pushed against the wall, Grimmjow pulling his hips away from it for easy access.

All Ichigo could hear was the sound of a zipper being dragged down and a snap of a lid opening and closing. He screwed his eyes shut tight.

"Look at me." Grimmjow commanded and Ichigo melted at his voice. Turning his head to the side he looked over his shoulder at the man who was grinning evilly, like he just won the jackpot lottery and was planning to use the money to buy equipment for a mass terrorist attack. Okay, that was a bit much for a comparison.

"Thas much better. Be ready 'cause I ain't stoppin'." In one thrust he was fully burried inside him, the watery eyes and pained expression telling him Ichigo wasn't expecting something so big.

"Surprised?" A nod and a whimper was all he got. He began to move, though he was a bit surprised himself. Ichigo was so tight it was insane, he could come right there if he wanted to. Then what would be the fun in that? He wanted to enjoy Ichigo tonight, even if it meant dealing with the woman who was currently burning holes in his back with her eyes.

"Keep looking at me, don't look away." He said when Ichigo's head fell forward against the wall. Ichigo was out of sight from Rukia, Grimmjow's body blocking the view. Knowing this he intentionally looked over his shoulder again and ran his tongue over his lips for the man. Grimmjow almost faltered in his steady pace.

"Don't encourage me any more than you have. I will end up raping your ass."

"Then do it, Grimmjow." Ichigo couldn't believe he just said that.

"You're really pushing it." Grimmjow growled, eyes narrowing. He looked into Ichigo's chocolate eyes, giving him a warning glare. He didn't expect for Ichigo to push back against him.

"That's it." Grimmjow couldn't handle any more of his teasing. Grabbing his hips roughly he yanked him back into his cock, causing Ichigo to throw his head back and scream his name.

"H-hey!" The woman squeaked, thinking he was hurting him. He didn't have time for her whining, he spat over his shoulder for her to 'shut it' before ramming into Ichigo.

The orangette was loving this, honestly. The man drove him insane! He was seeing stars now, Grimmjow circling his hips to find that one spot. Panting and moaning he made the mistake of looking away from him.

A hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look into blue eyes, that same moment his prostate was hit.

"G-Grimmjow!" The man's name echoed through the house and as he was pounded into he could help but say, "Kiss me."

Grimmjow was taken back for the slightest second before grinning.

"My pleasure." His lips smashed against Ichigo's, their tongues tangling in a hot mess. His hips still rocked fervently against Ichigo, pounding into him. The delicious sound of skin on skin made them all the more hotter. They both shined with perspiration in the hour that felt like only a mere few minutes in their frenzy.

"Grimm, t-touch me." He whined, his wish granted when the hand released his jaw and instead wrapped around his throbbing erection. Pre-cum dripped onto the floor, the bluenette's hand now pumping in time with his trusts.

Grimmjow could tell the younger was about to come so he sped up his wild thrusting to an almost inhuman speed. Even he was now moaning at the friction he was receiving.

"A little m-more, Grimmj-ahh!" His prostate was hit again and he came into the man's hand with a long moan. Grimmjow followed seconds after, filling Ichigo full of his warm cum. They were both panting, he pulled out and whispered in Ichigo's ear as he put himself away, "We will meet again."

He couldn't resist pulling him into one more kiss, this time it was slow and gentle. Ichigo's eyes told him all he needed to know

He was addicted to him.

With one last stroke of tongues he was gone from behind Ichigo and at the door. They were both looking at him now; Rukia in fear and Ichigo in want. He smirked and decided it was a good time to leave them speechless as well.

"Don't worry, you'll see me again... Ichigo."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own!

To LOVEru Kira

**Chapter III**

That night, Rukia made sure Ichigo was okay before taking her leave, her night forgotten and not wanting to disturb him in his emotional state. After he was alone it all hit him like a bipolar storm. His emotions jumbled and erratic; love or hate him? Call the police or hope for a second encounter? Be scared or be filled with excitement? It was all just too much to handle, even for someone such as him.

Hours later he was asleep, dried tears crusted his cheeks and made them feel stiff. He didn't care. He didn't care if his and that man's seed still stuck on his body and hadn't showered. Didn't care if he ignored Rukia when she said her quiet goodbyes and left. Didn't care that he was shivering because he didn't have the strength to put on clothes and snuggle under the covers in perfect comfort.

No. He had been defiled and he had _enjoyed _it. He was defiled and even then... he _didn't care._

That man had opened him, opened his eyes in such a vile way that he wasn't sure he should even bother to feel excited. Because honestly...

He was ecstatic.

-...-

Sleep didn't last long, his work called out to him at 2 am.

Sluggish in his movements caused by emotional and physical exhaustion he dragged himself out of the bed. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he headed over to the bathroom, deciding it was finally time to shower.

Stepping into the shower after undressing he worried his bottom lip between his teeth, what Grimmjow left was all being washed away. He personally kinda liked the thought of the bluenette's essence on him and filling him. But he couldn't leave it there, of course. That would be disgusting.

Once out of the shower he dried off with his favorite blue towel.

_Blue..._

Damn! He couldn't get that blue fucker out of his mind! His favorite color was blue for the love of God!

This was not going to be easy.

He dressed in tight yet comfortable and stretchy pitch black clothing, the shirt long-sleeved to conceal his skin. His black military boots were fit for climbing and, thank god, they were silent. He placed a black beanie on his head, tucking his orange hair underneath and making sure none would be seen. Lastly were his black gloves and his belt that held all his equipment he would need for his job.

He left the room without looking back and headed out of the house, making sure to lock his front door on the way out.

The night was chilly and silent, all except for the sound of the wind whistling through the branches on the trees and the leaves brushing against one another. As always it held some amount of mystery and silent danger that lurked in the darkness.

Tonight though... Tonight the darkness and danger seemed to be more prominent. It was almost as if he was being watched, yet he knew that wasn't the case. It was just paranoia.

The walk to the park was nervewrecking, his body tense and rigid. He jumped at the smallest sounds around him, eyes constantly scanning the area around him and even turning fully around to walk backwards and watch. He knew no one was there, and yet his feelings corrupted him. How irritating.

Shaking himself off he took a deep breath when the park came into view, knowing he wouldn't be alone for the short moment he was there.

Ulquiorra was standing by a large tree, hands in the pockets of his black hoodie. Emerald eyes watched intently as he approached.

"You are doing exceptionally well, Kurosaki Ichigo." The man commented before removing his right hand from his pocket to hand him a small slip of paper; his next assignment. Ichigo reached out to grab it and glanced around once more. Ulquiorra seemed to notice something off about the way he looked.

"You seem more on edge than usual, Kurosaki."

"It's nothing, really. Just a hard night is all. Uh, thanks. See ya." Not wanting to continue the conversation he turned on his heel and left, leaving the other to wonder as he headed towards his destination for the night.

-...-

_'I know you're enjoying this, Ichi. I wanna hear those beautiful moans from your lips." Grimmjow kissed his lips and smirked at the one beneath him._

_"Oh, God. G-Grimmj-jow! Ahh-ahnnn..." He panted and released a long sexy moan that had the man above him shivering with delight._

_"Yeah, that's it, Ichi-babe. You like my dick in you, don't you?" He thrust faster, enjoying the sounds the orangette made._

_"M-more, please!" Ichigo begged. This man was driving him insane with pleasure, his body heating, flinching as the man touched all the right spots on his body._

_"I bet ya like a little pain, eh?" Grimmjow impaled him with his cock and bit down hard on his shoulder, a harsh scream erupting from Ichigo's lips._

Ichigo shot up in his bed, panting and sweaty with his hair and sheets in disarray.

_'Damn...' _He thought, _'What was that all about?'_

He shook his head clear and put his head in his hands with a loud huff. This could _not _continue. It was only the second night away from the man and he was already having... _inappropriate _dreams. But if this continued on for much longer it could potentially interfere with his nightly work. He couldn't afford to let that happen, though the only thing that came to mind was sleeping pills to keep the dreams at bay.

With another huff he threw the sheets the rest of the way off his body and stood up from the bed, his feet hitting the soft carpet lightly. He had rid himself of his exhaustion by falling asleep at an early six o'clock. After his mission he had spent the rest of that morning and most of the day lounging, refusing to leave the house for any reason.

He worked only every other night and having that man break in unexpectedly on one of those nights left him nearly dead. Three hours was all the sleep he had gotten between that event and work. But today, fully rested, he was planning to meet up with his friends at their usual spot at the park.

Rukia, of course, was one. The other two he's known since middle school, they were more or less a couple of idiots to put it nicely. But they sure did know how to make him laugh when he needed it.

He shuffled his feet over towards the bathroom to relieve himself and shower. A smile spread across his face as he remembered exactly how he had met the two.

In middle school Rukia was constantly by his side, even going as far as to switch classes to be in the same one with him. She was his only real friend then, always kind towards him and smiling. When his mother died she was there, when he was picked on she was there to stand up for him.

It was mid-day when it happened, the two were chatting while on their way to lunch. A loud explosion sounded from the science lab behind them and they turned, Ichigo's eyes widening when a redhead and an albino came running down the hall in their direction. Both were laughing hysterically and ran faster when a teacher screamed their names in anger.

_"Help us! Wahhh! The big bad monster is gonna get us!" The albino yelled in mock fear while the other almost tripped in his hysteria._

_"Lets get him!" The redhead suddenly pointed towards Ichigo, whose eyes widened even further._

_"Ichigo, I think you should run." Rukia said and took his books._

_"But-"_

_"Go!"_

_Ichigo turned on his heel and ran, the two behind him high-fived and chased after him. He yelled over his shoulder as he pushed past students in the hall, "What the hell do you guys want?"_

_"C'mon, berry! We're new here and wanna have some fun!" The albino yelled back with a grin._

_"So you chase people?"_

_"Hell yeah!"_

_"You're crazy!"_

_The teacher screamed at them from behind and ran after them. The two maniacs muttered curses and caught up to Ichigo who gave them both incredulous looks. Pineapple spoke, "Looks like we gotta hide!"_

_"Wha-" He was cut off abruptly when they shoved him into an empty classroom and shut the door. They both slid to the floor with a relieved sigh and high-fived once more when they heard the teacher run past._

_"What the hell do you think you guys are doing, and why the hell are you running?" Ichigo asked in his exasperation, his eyes still wide as he looked from one to the other. The albino answered, "Well, ya see, berry-"_

_"Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo." He corrected and rolled his eyes when the other continued._

_"Ichi, we were just havin' fun!" He grinned maniacally, as did the other._

_"Fun? It sounds like you destroyed the science lab!" His arms flew out and groaned at their response._

_"That we did, Ichi. That we did."_

_"And chasing me? What the hell was that for? No, wait. Let me guess, it was my hair, wasn't it?"_

_"Damn straight, sexy!" They both answered in unison, the white-haired boy licking is lips. He shivered._

_"I'm Renji Abarai, by the way." He put out his hand and Ichigo shook it quickly, repeating with the other when he introduced himself._

_"An' I'm Hichigo Shirosaki, but you can just call me Shiro." He winked._

_Right then the door burst open, causing the two to fly forward on their faces. A very pissed off looking sensei entered and dragged them out, not bothering to look at Ichigo who still sat stunned and very much with ruffled feathers._

After the shower he checked himself in the mirror before leaving the steamy bathroom, satisfied with his looks for the day. Bright red skinnies, a plain black tee, red wrist warmers and a pair of black DC's with white logos on each shoe.

When he stepped out the front door Rukia was already waiting there for him. He had called to let her know to come by earlier this morning. She had sounded quite surprised, thinking it would be a while before he would come out.

The walk to the park was silent until Ichigo spoke up, his words sounding rushed.

"IthinkImightlikeGrimmjow." Rukia's head snapped around to face him, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Run that by me again, Ichigo?"

"I said... I think I might like Grimmjow." His voice was quieter this time around, almost as if he was regretting the decision to tell her. Why shouldn't he, though? She deserved to know something as simple as that. It wasn't that horrible... was it? He agreed he regretted it when she responded, her voice bordering on yelling.

"How could you like someone who broke into your house and raped you?_ Broke into your house,_ Ichigo, and _raped _you!"

"What I do isn't much different from what he does." He clenched his teeth. Did that make him a monster?

Rukia snapped, "You don't rape people!" She huffed and went ahead of him angrily, the park now right in front of them. Rukia approached the large tree they loitered around nearly every day, Renji and Shiro already there sitting across from each other. She took her seat next to Renji.

When he arrived they were looking from the irritated raven-haired girl towards him in confusion. Though when he plopped himself next to Shiro the albino's face changed from confused to giddy.

"Sup, Ichi! Nice of ya to join us today instead of sulking in the hellhole." Shiro grinned and threw an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. Renji however did not ignore the way the two seemed to be acting towards each other. Usually, Rukia and Ichigo were joined at the hip. It was very rare that they ever got into fights and arguements. This time though it was a bit different. An argument between them would more or less end with them both glaring heatesly at each other. But now his curiosity and confusion had him speculating, watching closely at how they were at the moment.

Rukia sat beside him with both a hurt and irritated vibe. Ichigo on the other hand appeared to be confused himself. He looked torn, Renji could tell, and he knew Shiro saw it as well seeing as how the orangette stared at anything but Rukia. Shiro spoke up, "So, yer both actin' weird off yer asses, what's up with ya?"

"Yeah, what the hell happened?" Renji cut in, "You both look like life is gonna come to an end tomorrow. What gives?"

The two of them froze; Rukia from picking at the grass and Ichigo from playing with Shiro's snow-white hair. Rukia glanced over to Ichigo and realized he wasn't going to speak up, his face burning red in shame. She sighed.

"I guess we can't hide this from you guys, Ichi-"

"Start from the beginning, the whole truth if you would, please. Make it easy for us idiots to understand."

"Ya mean _you _idiot, Pineapple." Shiro snickered as Renji shot him a glare.

_"Anyway," _he continued, "Go on, Rukia. Don't leave anything out."

_"Anything." _Shiro finished and yelped when Renji pulled off his shoe and threw it at his head.

"Are you guys done being assholes?" Rukia questioned and nodded in approval when their attention was focused on her, Ichigo's head hung with his bangs shielding his eyes. She suddenly bacame nervous as she searched for the right words to begin.

"Well... it honestly started when Ichigo and I went out for dinner the other night and I told him that I had a... premonition... that I was going to die."

"Woah, woah, woah, and when was this?" Renji's body was rigid now at this and he demanded an answer.

"About a week ago-"

"Is this why you guys were acting like this?"

"No! Just shut up and listen." All three of them made sure their lips were sealed, even Ichigo now listening if only just to remember the incident. His mood had completely changed drastically since this morning from calm to nervous and now he was interested. But why? He was the victim! He could only guess it was because Grimmjow would be mentioned. But then... that's where he gets confused, why exactly was he feeling this way towards a stranger who did him wrong?

"Now, as I was _saying_," she gave the two pointed looks, "After I told him about my premonition I gave him my last wish that I wanted to be fulfilled, and my wish was... I wanted him to make love to me."

"Awe, did our Ichi reject ya?"

A second shoe came flying at Shiro's face.

"Ouch, fuck!" He rubbed his face in pain, Renji grinning triumphantly.

"That's what you get for interrupting, you fucker."

"If you guys don't pay attention and keep interrupting me I swear I will kick your asses and you will never hear the rest of the story."

"But I was def-" Renji was cut off with a harsh death glare from Rukia before continuing, "This is where it gets weird. We were in bed, not doing anything yet, honestly! Then someone broke into the house and... raped Ichigo in front of me." She paused, finally waiting for the questions. Renji spoke up first, having wanted to ask the question from the start.

"Yeah, Ichigo should look scared but... he doen't seem scared or fearful, more like... confused. What's up with that?"

"Because he has feelings for him, for what reason I do not know."

"Did you not hear him, Rukia?" Ichigo finally broke into the conversation, his head raising to look into her eyes, the group glancing towards him in surprise. They waiting eagerly for what he had to say.

"Don't you remember? He said my name when we didn't even say it once. You guys... I have a feeling it wasn't accidental. I think he's known me for a while."

-...-

Duh duh duuuhhhhh, I don't really care much for this chapter although I did enjoy writing how Ichigo met Shiro and Renji XD I hope you liked it. I would have made it longer because the way I wrote my outline there was suppose to be more but I'm not going to be able to write this weekend and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long. Forgive me! Hopefully you'll like the next chapter, I know I had fun with the ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own!

To LOVEru Kira

**Chapter IV**

Grimmjow sat in his livingroom on one end of his suede black couch, one arm on the arm rest and the other slung over the back. Three others were in the room with him; Szayel, Starrk and Nnoitra. All played different roles in his life, providing everything he once thought was all that was necessary.

Each one was both a friend and an aquaintance; Szayel was both a scientist and a medical professional, Starrk owned the house he lived in and kept it up to par when he was away on personal business. Finally there was Nnoitra. He was the closest part of family he had since Nnoi was like a brother to him, no matter how rude and albiet... _dirty minded _and _outspoken._ Something he'd rather not go on about.

The room was quiet as they waited for Grimmjow to speak. They were spread about the room; Nnoitra on the other end of the couch, Szayel standing off to the side with arms crossed and Starrk on the other side of the coffee table in the recliner.

Without moving his head his eyes scanned the room, taking in their every move and stance like always before speaking.

"It's Ichigo." He said and assessed their reactions, Szayel nodded slightly as if confirming earlier questions.

"That would make sense, he is the only one who can get you so... well get under your skin. I may not know much but I do observe when you've been around him," he paused and smirked, "And tonight you seem to sort of... glow." Szayel looked him straight in the eyes, the blue-haired man couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, that's 'cause I fucked him."

"Somehow, Grimm-kitty, I can't see that happenin' so soon without usin' force. Did you rape the kid?" Nnoitra snickered.

"Can't call it rape if someone enjoys it, and ya should of seen him," his grin grew as he imagined his berry moanig beneath him, "He liked it alright."

After getting out their small fits of laughter the room was silent once more. Grimmjow himself was now having an inner struggle with words. Starrk beat him to it, "Grimmjow, I know you didn't call us out here just for small talk. What's really on your mind?"

Grimmjow could hear them suck in a breath and hold it in anticipation. He fought the urge to screw it and tell them to fuck off.

"I need some type of advice-"

"Pfft, _you _need advice, ya stubborn arrogant prick? Ha! That's a first." Nnoitra cackled but quieted with a glare from the man.

"Anyway... I think I might have actual feelings for him."

Szayel's gaze softened ever so slightly.

"Grimmjow. We can tell... you've always had feelings towards him, from the very beginning even if you didn't realize it yourself." Everyone seemed to confirm this with their silence.

No, he wasn't ready to admit, even to himself, that what he felt was anything more than possession over the kid back then.

"It was never like that until now, back then it was just a sort of possession."

"Quit lyin' to yerself, jackass. Grow some tits and admit it, it was love at first sight." Nnoitra's hidden saying didn't go unnoticed by Grimmjow. He received a punch to his arm that would have left it nearly broken in half if he hadn't moved away, a bruise was good enough.

"I ain't a chick, dumbass, but you'll be soon when you see your dick and nuts nailed to the wall." Grimmjow caught Nnoitra visibly shudder and cup the front of his pants as if to protect his manhood from danger.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yeah. It was pure lust and possesion."

"Get over it, Grimmjow. For once I agree with Nnoitra. Think about it for a while, and maybe then you'll actually get somewhere." Szayel held a tone of finality.

Grimmjow snorted and looked away.

**~7 Years Ago~**

_Grimmjow roamed the dark streets of Karakura and stepped foot into a large tree-filled park. His mind was occupied by Aizen's offer to join him, he was debating with himself. Once he agreed to Aizen there would be no going back, but was the life he was currently living even that exciting? No... nothing was ever very exciting, only the thrill of watching someone suffer. He might just do it for the hell of it._

_That when he saw _him.

_Even in the darkness of the night he could spot a head of bright orange hair. Taking a closer look the kid seemed to be around seventeen with a finely built body. Very fine in fact... who would have a sinful body like that? The question drew him to find the answer and it made him curious._

_The kid was surrounded by what looked to be rough punks from his school, seeing as they wore the proper uniform. There were six of them in all and they circled dangerously around the orangette who had a face of stone._

_Grimmjow felt a strange pang in his chest as he listened to the guys mock him and tease him, the reason causing him to watch more intently to see how the boy would react._

_"Poor you, it must be hard not having a mother," One said, sneering at him as another picked up where he left off._

_"It's all your fault she's dead. She couldn't stand you anymore, she never cared about you."_

_"No one will ever care about you." The guy standing in front of the kid suddenly lunged at him and Grimmjow was doubting the kid could make it for very long._

_The others attacked him all at once, Grimmjow was surprised and had to blink twice at what he was seeing. The kid was taking hardly any hits at all and while in the process of dodging their blows he was lending hits of his own. His legs shot out and knocked three off balance, his fists coming into contact with their guts and faces, leaving them bloody. Two ran off, the others stayed._

_When the man thought the fight would never end and looked away he heard a sickening thud, accompanied by laughing. His head snapped around to find the kid on the ground in the fetal position, their feets connecting with his body harshly. Yet... he made no sound, not a whimper of pain nor a cry for help during his defeat._

_After what seemed like forever they took their leave, spitting insults as they left. The kid was faced away from him so he couldn't tell if he was conscious... or even still alive. He seemed to be hholding his breath._

_Why should he care if he gets up? What exactly was he doing here watching something like this that would have never mattered to him before? Hell, if he knew. It was strange to him, though. The orangette seemed to have drawn him in from the start; his hair, those fiery eyes, his body, his aura... his everything._

_He spotted movement in front of him from where he was in the bushed... seemingly his favorite place to hide nowadays._

_Watching silently, the kid sat up ever so slowly and showing only slight hints of pain. He drew himself up onto his hands and knees before sitting back on his legs._

_He was strong, Grimmjow would give him that._

_As he looked on he could see the kid's fists clench tight, it seemed as though he was fighting the surge of emotions and supressing them all. Though his eyes were hidden by the shadows cast by his hair as he hung his head he could tell the kid was scarred. All the pain and sadness was revealed to him in the moments he watched._

_He heard him take a deep breath then whisper ever so softly, "I'll be strong."_

_The words barely reached his ears but they were heard... and it was a vow he knew the kid would keep, the one who was now standing and walking away silently into the night._

_This boy had Grimmjow yearning for more, to know everything. He wanted to be close to the one who fought, who was stronger than any he had cared to lay his eyes on. But even more than that, a strange feeling, no, an urge in the pit of his stomach told him to do more..._

_He wanted to protect him._

**~4 Years Later~**

_For years, Ichigo has been the center of attention and yet this was one thing he couldn't put his finger on._

_Not long ago, he would become infuriated with himself for losing track of the kid every other night. On these nights, Ichigo would disappear mysteriously and with such skill that even he had trouble trying to keep up. He attempted pursuit multiple times, but every try it was fruitless. It pissed him off to no end, yet also intrigues him. He had denied a job offered to him by a secret organization so he could watch Ichigo... but what good was he when he couldn't even figure out where he went during the dark, long hours of the night and didn't reappear 'til dawn?_

_By that time he had quit trying to pursue him on those certain nights. If he waited then just maybe... maybe he would discover the truth, although he was never one to be patient._

_Sitting outside the kid's house, he noticed lights on when he would usually be sleeping by now. This made him take a closer look._

_In the window was Ichigo, pulling off a plain blue shirt-he realized a while back it was his favorite color, how flattering-to replace it with a jet black, long-sleeved shirt that covered every inch of his skin. Seeing his tone chest nearly had Grimmjow drooling, but he held back._

_The light turned off and after a couple seconds the front door opened without a sound, his berry slipping silently out of the house into the dark of the night._

_Why was Ichigo going out on a night he should be sleeping soundly in his bed? Something was up, and this time, Grimmjow would find the answer._

_With interest and determination, he pulled the hood of his jacket up over his head to conceal his blue hair and shade his face from any streetlights he may run into._

_While walking, he realized Ichigo was leading him to the park and this time he didn't seem like he was going to randomly disappear as usual. So, taking his chance, he circled around towards the steep riverbank ahead, crawling down and observing where Ichigo stopped before taking his place hidden in the grass. From where the orangette stood, he would not be able to be seen._

_Asecond set of footsteps sounded and he knew Ichigo had called to meet someone. He listened carefully with his head down, waiting for a conversation to take place. But he wasn't expecting the voice he heard... his eyes widened in shock. Why would that man be talking to Ichigo? He listened._

_"Ah, Ichigo. So, you decided to show? I'm flattered." The man's voice played on mock innocence, the sarcasm and arrogance clearly heard._

_"Don't get cocky, now what did you call me here for?" From the way Ichigo spoke towards him, Grimmjow could tell he hated the man. He smirked at this. Damn bastard deserves every ounce of pure hatred and Ichigo was the one to give it._

_"You know what I want, Ichigo."_

_"And you're not getting it, jackass."_

_"Oh, really? I'll take it by force, you know I will." Grimmjow peeked out over the slope at the scene, witnessing the man grab Ichigo by his throat._

_"Let me go, you bastard!" Ichigo struggled against his hold._

_"I've waited long enough. Next time I see you, I'm taking you, Ichigo. Don't forget it."_

_"You'll pay for this," he spat, his words holding a promise only the saints would keep. The man released him. Not wassting another second, Ichigo dashed towards the street with the man calling out to him, "How? You're weak! Never forget that!"_

_Minutes passed and finally the man took is leave with Grimmjow not far behind. He was oblivious to the other following close behind as he led him to him home._

_Of course, the house was a two-story and secluded behind a line of trees. No lights were left on in the house and the landscaping looked well kept._

_Memorizing the destination, he took his leave with plenty night to spare. He'd come back... he knew exactly what they were talking about and he couldn't... wouldn't let it happen to his Ichi._

_He arrived at his home and ran to his room, packing his supplies that mainly consisted of the finest, sharpest knives that were perfect for killing. He slid the knives into the black belt he wore and headed back out, only using up 45 minutes of his time. There was only a mere two hours 'til dawn so he needed to do this job quickly._

_Glancing around, he made sure the coast was clear before dashing out towards the front door. He made it there and fished out a pick from one of his pockets and got down on one knee. From his other pocket he pulled out a tension wrench. He placed it into the lower portion of the keyhole and applied tension to the cylinder in the lock; first clockwise then counterclockwise since he didn't know the lock. He felt the clockwise way give under the wrench a bit more and he smirked, the first step was to figure out which way you turn a key to open a door. He applied torque to the tension wrench in that direction and held it there._

_Now was time for the pick to do its job. Taking a deep breath, he inserted his pick into the upper part of the keyhole and pressed upwards, feeling the individual pins in the cylinder. This part was a tendious step and he took his time to 'set' each pin inside the cylinder. Once the pins were set he was able to fully turn the tension wrench in the clockwise direction, unlocking the door with success._

_Standing up, he put the pick and tension wrench back into his pocket and replaced the items with one of his sharpest blades. He opened the door as quietly as possible and stepped inside upon hearing his voice. He froze on the spot._

_Sighing inwardly, he was thankful for the long entrance hallway so he would not be seen. His back pressed against the wall and he was almost tiptoeing as he made his way to the corner. The man was on the phone at the moment and he sat quietly to listen to the conversation, but he was too late. He heard an angered 'bye' before he saw the phone fly across the room and smash against a wall, pieces of it skidding in different directions as it hit the floor. What made him cock an eyebrow was hearing the man mumble quietly about how his money and all else of value was stolen. He disregarded it without thought and stepped out from the entrance hallway into the livingroom, surprising the other. With blade in hand, he moved in for the kill with murderous intent splayed across his features, his eyes lit with an almost psychotic fire._

_Before the man could react, the sharp blade made contact with his throat, slicing throught the delicate flesh with one swipe. The blade came away crimson while blood spurt from the gash in his throat, splattering all over Grimmjow's face and clothes. He grinned wickedly at the exciting scene before him. Blood ran down his body, soaking his clothes and pooling around his body in a gruesome mess as he fell to his knees. Grimmjow spoke, his tone dangerously fierce._

_"You'll never hurt my Ichi again. He may not know it, but he's mine and_ only _mine... Aizen."]While watching the light die from his eyes and cloud over, he heard police sirens and it finally dawned on him._

_Aizen had been calling the police._

_Confusion struck him. Why would he do that when he was clearly the type to get revenge himself?_

_He ran to each window of the house and found no way to escape, immediately disregarding the front door where the police were bound to come through._

_"Shit!" He cursed to himself, deciding it was best to hide his equipment somewhere the police would never find it. His phone was in his hand then and he quickly dialed the number to reach Nnoitra. Nnoitra answered and he told him where to find his things in a couple of days when the police dispersed. He knew he wouldn't be able to escape now without getting caught and Nnoitra could sense this through the urgency in Grimmjow's voice._

_Grimmjow clenched his teeth and headed towards the livingroom to stand over the dead body of Aizen, drops of blood splashing onto his shoes like the rest of his blook soaked body as he walked. Taking a deep breath he released it just as the police entered, nearly busting down the door in their haste to get inside._

_Seeing him standing over the dead body, they immediately ran towards him and restrained him before snapping silver cuffs on his wrists. He was hauled out with force._

_His thoughts srifted to Ichigo... Who would protect him now? He needed to escape the prison he was about to be driven to, he had to escape his life sentence for Ichigo!_

_-...-_

**~Present~**

He remembered distinctly when they found out that he was the mysterious Karakura Killer. He had esccaped soon after with the help of a few 'friendly' inmates that weren't trying to pick fights with him all the damn time. Most learned their lesson after getting the shit beat out of them.

By the time he escaped, Ichigo was 24 and ripe enough for Grimmjow to have him, he himself was now 29. He had wanted Ichigo, he told himself as soon as he was free; wanted him and he would jump at every opportunity.

He was pulled out of his memories when Szayel called his name.

"Grimmjow... be careful."

"Tch, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

.-...-...-

OMG I know it took me forever to get this chapter done, but I've had a lot to do and it's hard to find the time to write. :( But I will make sure this fanfic gets finished! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and are waiting for the next!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own!

To LOVEru Kira

**Chapter V**

After a full night's rest and a somewhat stressful day at the park with his friends it was time to go out again. Sometimes he wished he could just quit this damn job and be normal, but normal just wasn't his lifestyle. He lived for danger, excitement and fun. He was born from Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki after all, what was normal about that?

He peeked through his blinds behind his curtains at the silent neighborhood. All lights were off, only the greyish-blue lights from a couple tv's that flashed, having been left on after people have fallen asleep on their comfortable recliners and couches. He sighed and turned away, going to his closet to pull out his job-wear.

_'Ulquiorra better give me a good one tonight,' _he thought as he pulled the black, longsleeve turtleneck over his head, '_'I'm gonna go insane if I don't stop fretting and stressing all over the place.'_ He finished his routine by clipping his equipment belt around his waist.

By the time he got to his porch the adrenaline was coursing through his veins, as it did every time. He yearned for the thrill he received from the hunt, the ability to use his advanced stealth techniques as he ransacked each house; his hands running over precious valuables that would never be seen again... The occupants still sleeping soundly in their beds. The reward earned after every mission was not to pass up.

Stepping down from his porch, he made mis way quickly to the park, glancing around him every few seconds to assure himself he was not followed. The presence he had felt the other night was gone and he felt himself heave a heavy sigh of relief and slight disappointment.

By the time he reached the park, Ulquiorra was already walking slowly towards him in the darkness. The small flicker of fire in his eyes told Ichigo it was going to be a moderately dangerous job. Or, fun, as he put it. Extremely dangerous jobs-a thriller for him- consisted of breaking into the houses of CEO's of big time companies and the famous people of Japan.

Ulquiorra pulled out a small orange slip (color varies on job levels), holding it out to Ichigo as he stepped closer. He took it between his thumb and index finger, glancing up to meet emeral eyes when the man kept his hold on it. Ulquiorra gave him a pointed stare before letting go. Ichigo held his gaze a few moments more, then dragged his eyes down to the slip.

Well hell, he never heard of this man in his life. Yet, by the way Ulquiorra was staring at him meant it was business that needed to be handled with care. He tilted his head forward in a nod as indication he was ready for the information.

"Kurosaki, be extremely delicate with this mission. Keep your eyes and ears open, the name you see on that slip is not one who resides in that home. Unfortunately, we were not able to acquire information on the other supposed resident currently there. Just remember, you never know when the owner might drop by." Ulquiorra continued past him without waiting for a response. Before disappearing completely he placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke, "Good luck, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo was left alone in the darkness. With a sigh he studied the address on the slip of paper and began his silent trek to the house.

Who the hell has a house like this? No, it was no house.

_'It's a fucking mansion! What the hell? Who the hell is this rich? Actors have smaller homes than this, who is this guy, and why haven't I heard of him before?' _All these questions, and no one to answer for him.

He stared at the place dumbfounded before shaking his head to clear it, remembering he was on a mission and he couldn't afford to stall.

Going around the large two-story, he found a window that would be easy to enter. It was locked, but it was loose and that was all he needed. He didn't have his equipment since he assumed this was another low ranking job and was going to be easy. But, seeing as how this mission was so important, he was unsure about the type of security this guy could have set up. Possibilities ranged from lasers, cameras, trip-wires, heat sensors, motion detectors and all the above.

Oh well. He was going to have to guess and hope nothing goes wrong.

He pried open the window with little difficulty and checked his surroundings inside and out before slipping in. His feet landed on the ground in perfect silence. He smirked to himself.

Everything in the living room was spotless, equip with expensive furniture that he wouldn't mind having for himself. A couple of black, suede couches and a large plasma flat-screen. So far, this room had nothing of value that would be small enough to snatch. _'Maybe he kept everything hidden in a safe? I mean, what kind of person like this guy wouldn't?' _He thought and shrugged his shoulders before continuing his search.

So far, he had found nothing on the first floor and he almost smiled, knowing he would be that much more closer to getting caught if he went upstairs where the inhabitant slept. He would get a peek at who exactly this guy was.

His feet padded up the stairs without making a sound. His breathing a practiced, slow, deep and silent stealth. He was like the plague; deadly and without guilt or conscience. It made him almost proud to have his job.

He reached the top and glanced left and right. To his immediate left was a door, to his right was a vast expanse of hallway; dark and somehow alluring in a way. This made him hesitate for a fraction of a second. Face hardened in determination, he shook the intense feeling in the pit of his gut and opened to door to the left. He decided to save the door-to the master bedroom-at the other end for last.

The room he was currently standing in seemed to be a den of some sorts. Video game racks lined a wall on either side of a 55" plasma flat-screen, bigger than the one downstairs. He could understand why; good games means you gotta have a big screen with unholy surround sound. Bean bags were scattered in corners of the room, good quality game chairs sat on the floor in from of the t.v. Two to be exact. Video games wouldn't be of financial use to him, though. Neither were the consoles on the shelves of the entertainment center.

Leaving the room, he headed in the direction of the next door a few feet ahead of him on his left. This door was open and happened to be nothing more than a mere bathroom. Though, with the experience he had gained, he knew that some of the people he's robbed hid their valuables somewhere in their restrooms. He's found an abundance of jewels and treasures; real gold and silver, pearls, rubies, emeralds, opals and the whole lot. Sometimes, he would even find credit cards and copies of I.D.'s, some maybe even fake, a fraud. He had to be careful when he found loads of cash, he's had incidents on multiple occasions where the money was counterfeit. Pissed him off, those assholes.

Cabinets, crevices, any loose tiles or faint outlines in the ceiling that indicated a hidden stash. It was clean. He suddenly felt a hot rush through his system, the excitement churned in his stomach. This meant he had reason to enter the master bedroom. He was more than ecstatic, who knows what kind of valuables were hidden away in there?

The last few doors were nothing more than extra guest rooms, each looked to be decorated in their own style and taste. _'Guess he has guests often.' _He thought to himself as he closed the last door along the hall. He looked straight ahead at the end of the dark hallway, the door to the master bedroom looking almost intimidating. Chills ran down his spine in his enthused state.

Placing his ear against the door, he listened for any sound on the other side but only heard slow breathing; the sound of a sleeping mind. He felt dizzy with excitement, almost feeling intoxicated as he brushed his fingers against the French knob.

Hell, he's never been this ecstatic about a mission before. The man was here. Sleeping. In his room. The very room he was about to enter and take something, _right under his nose.__  
><em>

The handle was turned slowly and he pushed in, thanking Kami it didn't creak on its hinges as he inched his way in to more darkness. Though, it wasn't completely dark. The light of the full moon flowed softly into the room, casting blue-ish hues on everything in it.

Even on blue hair.

His breath caught in his throat as he realized just who he was robbing._ 'What the hell? This must be a coincidence, this can't be!' _He stood stock still for what felt like an hour before he released a silent breath. He was entranced by the man, watching him sleep silently. He watched him for a while, forgetting about his mission. Instead he let his eyes roam over the sleeping beast. Oh... What a gorgeous beast. He was drawn to him like a moth to light, his feet carrying him over to the side of the bed close to the man. Kneeling, he reached a hand out without a second thought and let his fingers stroke the feather soft locks ever so gently. _'So soft... So beautiful. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.' _

The man inhaled deeply and he froze in place, sighing inwardly when he let it out and returned to slow breaths.

His hand resumed for a few soft caresses more then pulled his hand away almost hurriedly. Shit, he was meant to be robbing this place dry, but...

_'I can't bring myself to do it.'_

With another inward sigh he pushed himself up off of the ground effortlessly. He took one llook longing look towards Grimmjow, admiring that face of stone that had skin as soft as silk. Every curve, every shadow and shape. It all drew him in. He wanted so much to give him a quick peck on the cheek, but even that was risky and he knew it. He had already risked it by touching his hair and. Early waking the bluenette._  
><em>

Ichigo backed away from the bed, making his way to the door and slipping out the way he had come.

-...-

Grimmjow's eyes opened to an empty moonlit room. He could have sworn he felt a presence, felt it in his gut. Even in his sleep he was always sensitive enough to sense these types of things, and he had been thankful for it. And tonight someone had been in his room. What could they have wanted? Questions were suddenly invading his mind, yet only one was a first priority. What if they knew about Ichigo?

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he clenched his teeth as he hurried to get out of bed. No one stupid enough would enter his house without it being on serious terms and/or business. He threw on pants and a simple black shirt, nearly forgetting his shoes in his haste. He had to check on his Ichi and make sure he was safe.

Downstairs, he noted that everything was in place before he dashed out the door. Who would break in and not steal anything? No ordinary thief, that's for sure. Grimmjow slowed to a walk when he neared Ichigo's house...

... and saw Ichigo walking up his porch. He glanced at his cellphone, it was almost three in the morning. What the hell would he have been doing, getting home this late? Er... early in this case. A move needed to be made on his part at this moment. It would be useless to interrogate the berry when he most expected the blue-haired man's appearance.

Before the boy could shut the door, he rushed forward and leaped onto the porch, disregarding the steps that were there. Ichigo turned, surprised, having no time to react to the intruder. He was pushed farther into his house and thrust against a wall left of the door that was carelessly left open. Grimmjow held him still and stared into his eyes to see a mixture of emotions; surprise, fear, anger... Recognition. Then came the nervousness and worry. He couldn't tell why he would be feeling those lat two things, he knew Ichigo enough. Grimmjow only cared that Ichigo was safe and finally home. Heh, he can care, can't he? He wasn't always heartless.

Brown eyes stared into his own as he gazed back, studying those orbs that he had come to be fond of over the years. He cocked an eyebrow. Ichigo's forehead held a sheen of perspiration and he knew the kid was hiding something. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

A low groan was heard, almost a mewl and he realized how hard he had been gripping his arms. He loosened his hold a bit and decided tonight was not a night to pry for answers. Ichigo looked as if he hadn't taken a breath since he arrived and he felt the swift tug of guilt for scaring him this way.

... what the hell? He cared, yeah. But when the hell did he start feeling guilty for what he did to people?

"G-grimmjow... I... I-" Ichigo stuttered finally but was cut off with a kiss from the bluenette. It was time to take his leave.

"I'll be back, Ichi," he promised and dashed out the way he had come. He notes a look of relief on Ichigo's face before disappearing and he can't help but to growl.

_'He's definitely hiding something.'_

_-...-_

__Egh, I don't really like the way this chapter turned out. And I'm sorry if I made Grimmjow a little stupid lol, he can't put the pieces together very well can he? Well please review! The next chapter will be better with some hot stuff!


	6. AN

I am so sorry for not updating in so long, but I have been extremely busy. This story might be put on hold for a while because I will be starting a new story that I just can't get out of my head. Please watch out for it. :) It will be named _**'Keys of the Heart'.**_Another GrimmIchi fic, rated M of course. I also have been hearing about how the site will be deleting MA content stories, but no worries, if anything like that happens I have backup websites and I have all of them saved on my computer.

Thank you~

Itachi102915


	7. Chapter 6 The Past: Part 1

**I am SO sorry for the long wait! **

Disclaimer: I do not own!

To LOVEru Kira

**Chapter VI**

_~Past~_

_'What a prick,' he thought to himself as he sat across from the raven-haired man. 'Who the hell wears **kenseikan** in their hair these days? Royal douchebag...' This man was definitely not his type and he hated his guts. He had this stuck-up attitude that basically screamed 'Im better than you,' and he always gave him pointed looks. Fucking creeper._

_Rukia sat beside Ichigo at the pub Byakuya had chosen, wanting to spend time with his sister and absolutely insisting that Ichigo come along. Something was wrong with him for sure. There would be many instances where he would be left alone with Byakuya, and the man would make these small advances that pissed the orangette off to no end. Although, the ass made the advances so nonchalant that he couldn't exactly call him a pedophile... Yet._

_Ichigo stood from where he sat, signaling to the door as he stated, "I'm going out for some air."_

_Byakuya was right behind him. "I shall go as well." He stood as Ichigo rolled his eyes, strutting towards the door and out. Not bothering to hold the door open for the bastard, it nearly hit him in the face. He snickered._

_The setting sun cast orange hues on the objects around them; the sky yellow near the sun, then orange, and farther up it sunk into beautiful shades of purple and midnight blue. It wasn't humid, as it usually wasn't. The evening was a comfortable coolness that enveloped his skin and sent him into a bliss; closing his eyes and inhaling deeply._

_The moment was lost when he felt strong, slim fingers grip his arms and pull him towards one of the many alleys, choosing one a few feet away from where they previously stood. His eyes snapped open and he struggled against the man's hold._

_"B-Byakuya, what the hell? Get off me!" Ichigo tried to use his hands for leverage against the taller man's chest, but it was no use. Byakuya overpowered him in height and weight._

_Damn himself for not being able to defend himself..._

_"Don't struggle, Ichigo. You'll just end up having to make me use force, and I don't want to have to do that."_

_"What the hell do you want from me?"_

_"Your body."_

_The words slid smoothly off of his tongue and Ichigo couldn't help but cringe._

_"Asshole, you can't have me, now get off!" he yelled, using his strength to force him off. It worked for a second, Ichigo taking a mere few steps in attempt to escape before Byakuya had his arms again. He was thrust face-first against the brick wall, his hands secured firmly behind his back. A hand grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back. He yelped._

_"Let the fuck go!"_

_"I'll have you right here, I don't think we'll be able to make it to somewhere private without you escaping."_

_His hair was released, the hand coming around to unbuckled the studded belt he chose to wear that day. With eyes closed, he mentally prepared himself for what was to happen next._

_"Get your hands off of him! What do you think you're doing to Ichigo?"_

_Said boy's eyes snapped open and he heaved a heavy sigh of relief to see Rukia. She stood at the entrance of the alleyway with a cellphone in hand, hopefully dialing the number to 911._

_"Rukia." Byakuya released him, backing away from the boy. Ichigo scrambled over to Rukia, __glancing at her phone to see she really had called the police._

_"Rukia, put that phone away."_

_"No, I will do no such thing. Besides, it's too late."_

_Sirens sounded in the near distance, Byakuya looking as if he were trying to keep hold of his usual serene composure._

_"Ichigo, reason with her," he pleaded. "I wasn't trying to harm you."_

_"No, you were going to rape me. What makes you think I'd accept something such as that from someone like you?"_

_"But-"_

_"Is this him, ma'am?" an officer asked, gesturing towards Byakuya, who was about ready to dash, but his personality keeping him in place._

_Rukia nodded, a bit dazed at how quickly they had managed to arrive. They nodded and left his and Rukia's side to arrest the raven._

_He gave a thankful smile towards her. "Thank you."_

_"Ichigo, he had no right. I'm so sorry that...my own brother was capable of doing this. Especially to you." She embraced him tightly before walking over to one of the officers to give a report on the incident. He followed, knowing they'd need the gruesome details from his side as well._

_A hooded figure was leaned up against a tree not far away, foot propped up behind him on the trunk with a single blue strand hanging in front of his face. A deep scowl was plastered on his features as he watched the scene from a safe distance, disapproving towards what had just recently occurred. That raven-haired bastard was going to get what he deserved._

_No one touched his Ichi._

_-...-_

_Just weeks later, the man had been placed on parole, being restricted to his current area and not allowed to go anywhere. Of course, the blue-haired himself got sick pleasure off knowing that people spat on that man's good name. Well, hell. He deserved it._

_Grimmjow watched Byakuya walk the partially empty streets, the man's head held high to retain what dignity he had left. A few of the people that were on the streets walked into restaurants and pubs, others turning down side-streets. This left Byakuya utterly alone._

_With quick movement and the stealth to match an assassin, he lunged from his place behind his Camaro, dashing across the street to get behind him. A chloroform cloth was placed over his nose and mouth. He didn't have much strength to spare for struggling; the drug draining his ability to feel his limbs and finally claiming his consciousness._

_Once he was totally out, he dragged him into a small alley where he pulled cuffs from his belt, securing the other's wrists behind his back. His ankles were taken care of with rope whilst his face was bound with a single long strip of cloth from an old handkerchief. It first went over his eyes and behind his head, crisscrossing before coming around to cover the mouth in another crisscross. He tied the extra cloth behind his head._

_"Son-of-a-bitch," he said at the unconscious man, peering around the corner of the alleyway to make sure the coast was clear. Picking up the limp body and throwing him over his shoulder, he made his way quickly to his car. The body was placed in the trunk, darkness closing in when the door was slammed shut._

_-...-_

_Byakuya's eyes opened to a dark room. He let his eyes adjust so he could check his surroundings. The first thing he spotted was a silver metal lab table beside where he lay on a cold slab of what felt like marble or smooth cement. An assortment of utencils were lined on a thin surgical sheet and he wanted to panic. His limbs struggled to move, but was held securely in place by leather straps around his wrists and ankles. He lay spread-eagle on the slab._

_A door opened off on the far side of the room. Looking down over his feet where the light of the open door appeared, he saw a figure that was silhouetted against the light. He could tell the hair was a sexy mess and without waiting any longer, the man shut the door behind him._

_With a racing heart, he tried to search for the man through the darkness, following the sound of heavy, threatening footsteps._

_"So, Byakuya, was it? Ah, yes. The older brother of Ichigo's friend, Rukia. What a shame she won't have someone like you to look up to," the voice said, followed by a laugh._

_"How dare y-"_

_"No, how fucking dare _you. _How dare you try to lay a hand on what's _ one _touches what's mine, and I will make sure you remember that!"_

_Grimmjow turned on an overhead lamp, revealing himself to the raven. His face was smooth and flawless, though lines formed on his forehead in his anger as he scowled down at the man. Cerulean eyes pierced through Byakuya, causing him to shiver and, for the first time, he felt real fear. Fear that he knew he would not live._

_His life now belonged to this man._

_-...-_

__This chapter and the next, if you couldn't guess, are past events.

**Warning: **The next chapter will contain details that will make you squirm. You do NOT have to read the next chapter, since there is no real info crucial to the story. It's all about Byakuya's gruesome death. :3


	8. Chapter 7 The Past: Part 2

_**I just wanted to say thank you to those that are still reading!**  
><em>

_**And thank you to my new beta, Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo :D**_

_"Your eyes portray nothing to me... What is it that you're thinking?" Grimmjow asked._

_Byakuya inhaled and exhaled slowly, the strength he had to keep calm was wearing thin on his nerves. A growl sounded from beside him and he squeezed his eyes shut._

_"Disobedience is one thing I will not stand. Answer the question or there will be consequences."_

_"I'm thinking," he began, taking a deep breath before continuing, "that you're going to die if you do this."_

_Grimmjow thought about that for a moment and, with a malicious grin, reached up to move a body-length mirror over Byakuya. He leaned down to whisper in his ear._

_"I think not. And if ever there was someone walking in my footsteps to kill me, I would simply stick out a leg and trip them. There's not much to it."_

_The hidden meaning had Byakuya's skin crawling and he cracked an eye open, only to see his naked form in a large mirror that hovered over him. His breath hitched in his throat._

_"Do you like it? I figured you'd love looking at yourself, with your petty, stuck-up narcissistic ways. Why don't we start with something small, like..." he trailed off, reaching over to the small portable lab table and running his fingers over the various instruments. He settled on the scalpel._

_Byakuya dared a glance at what the man had chosen, his eyes widening at the surgical tool._

_"Don't be such a pussy, Kuchiki. This is only the beginning of what I have planned for you."_

_Byakuya searched his mind for something, anything, that he could use to change this psycho's mind. There was only one option and he mentally slapped himself for even thinking such a thing. But...it was his only hope and if it failed, he was as good as dead._

_"I-I have a request! A trade."_

_With an arched eyebrow, Grimmjow pulled the scalpel away from his face._

_"Go on. Better be fucking good, and if I don't like the offer...your torture will be worse than hell itself."_

_The raven swallowed, the lump in his throat making it hard. What if he made a mistake? No... Of course, he wouldn't resist._

_"I'll give you...my body, for sexual purposes. Surely, you'd like that?"_

_"Hmm..." Grimmjow feigned a look of interest, if only to raise the man's spirits... Only to crush them down and ruin him. Psychological torture was always just as good as physical and he never failed to use it at least once on his victims._

_"Sorry, Kuchiki, but I'm not into necrophilia," he said with a grin, loving the shocked expression on his victim's face. "Besides," his face grew dark with murderous intent, "I don't touch dirty animals that lay their paws on what's mine. You're nothing but filth. Dirt. Mud. The epitome of waste. Now, let's see how much you like turning into a pathetic heap of blood and nothingness on the cold stone floor."_

_Grimmjow drove his fingers into his stomach below the ribcage, the blood curdling scream that rang throughout the room sent delicious chills down his spine. The internal organs were moved around, causing severe pain and enough damage that could kill a man if not careful. Pulling his hand away, he chuckled at Byakuya's distorted face, how he cringed at the pain that was being dealt._

_He raised the scalpel and ran a finger across the small blade, watching the minute amount of blood that appeared on his finger and dripped down. _

_Perfect._

_With precision, he brought the scalpel down and, starting at the corner of Byakuya's mouth, made a line up to his earlobe. He saw the blood from the corner of his eye and panicked, begging for him to stop. Grimmjow just smiled._

_"You're lucky this blade isn't dull, it would hurt ten times more. Besides," he began, cutting another line on the other side, "you look like you're having so much fun with that smile of yours."_

_Tears streaked down the raven's face and mixed with the blood, whimpering when the salty liquid flowed into the deep wounds on his face. _

_Grimmjow placed the scalpel back onto the lab table. He would use it again later. Instead, he picked up two needles, each five inches in length._

_"How's your hearing? Pretty sharp, eh?" Grimmjow slid the needle into Byakuya's ear canal, piercing his eardrum. When he forced it farther in, he was delighted to hear the begging once again. Clear liquid and blood began to drip out of his ear at a quick pace. He repeated this on the other side._

_"P-please, anything, anything but this!" Byakuya whined, his heart pounding in his chest as more tears streamed down his face. If this was only the beginning, he wouldn't live throughout the whole torture. It was unbearable, even for him._

_"Do you like walking? I'm sure you do, that's why I'm taking the liberty to change that."_

_Eyes followed his movements, widening at the sight of a sledge hammer. He shook his head fervently, his limbs struggling to free themselves from the restraints. The hammer was raised into the air and he screwed his eyes shut, preparing himself._

_Seconds passed. Nothing._

_He opened his eyes to see Grimmjow still holding the hammer in the air, the grin on his face telling him he made a mistake._

_He was waiting for him to open his eyes._

_The hammer came down as Byakuya watched. It struck his knee, crushing the kneecap with sheer force. Byakuya screamed, and this time, he didn't stop. He wanted to die, he wanted this man to kill him right then and there. There was no way he wanted to live through this, just let him die!_

_"Yes! Scream, Kuchiki, I enjoy the sounds of pain!" He brought the hammer down on his other knee and relished in the beautiful sounds. Ahh, those sounds, the only sound better than the sound of pain was the sound of his berry moaning beneath him. Oh, he would have his Ichigo._

_"Look at yourself in the mirror! Do you see that?" he asked maniacally, watching the man look up and begin crying at the sight. Inside he was calm, he knew exactly what he was doing and, because of this, he was perfectly sane. The only time he would reveal this side of him was when someone said, did, or touched something of his._

_It was simply the best kind of revenge and he had no ounce of shame in expressing such-almost psychotic-pleasure._

_Byakuya looked away from his reflection; that horrible...disgusting reflection that was himself._

_"You're gonna love this next part," he said and grabbed a piece of glass that was on the table. "Do you see this?"_

_Byakuya looked at the piece of glass before glancing up the the psychopath, the look in his eyes telling him that he needed to give an answer. With a small nod, he squeaked out a small "Yes."_

_That seemed to satisfy the other, but he didn't dare breath out in relief._

_"Open your mouth," he commanded and shoved the glass into his mouth. "Don't spit it out." Grimmjow glared down at the man before picking up the scalpel once more._

_"Pick a spot, would you?" he asked, grinning when Byakuya arched an eyebrow._

_He was being given a choice?_

_He relaxed slightly and thought... What would be less painful? It was only an incision... Right?_

_He wiggled his arm to show where he wanted it and closed his eyes, waiting for the next step._

_"If you say so, Kuchiki." _

_He cut a circle on his forearm, focusing his attention on what he was doing. He inhaled the scent of blood that wafted towards his nose. What a delicious smell. He could almost...taste it. _

_The circle was complete and glanced up at the raven when he heard a large exhale._

_"What, you thought I was done?" he asked and shook his head with a smirk. "How stupid can you be?" He ripped the circle of flesh away from his body, exposing blood and muscle beneath. Byakuya felt like he was going to faint, the sight of his own muscles and blood making him dizzy. _

_Grimmjow grabbed a small container that had no label on it and poured the white crystals onto the wound, filling it until there was no muscle left to see, only the solute that soaked up the blood. The burn was evident, and the next thing he knew, he was biting down on the glass that had been placed in his mouth._

_"Salt does wonders, doesn't it? Do you feel that? The burning sensation of the salt in a wound? What would happen if it was compressed against the muscles?" He pressed the circle of skin against the salted wound and grabbed a nail gun. "Let's not waste time with sewing your skin back on. We'll do it the easy...painful way."_

_Grimmjow pulled the trigger on the nail gun and listened to the pathetic screams that once seemed so beautiful. The nail was embedded in the center of the red circle, piercing the table on the other side. Not once has he ever wanted to rush torturing his victims, but this time was different. He couldn't stand the thought of not knowing what his Ichi was doing, waiting for him in random places; watching him and waiting for him. He was use to spending his day's following the teen, then going about with his own unusual schedule. Right now, he should be outside his house, waiting to see who he brings home next. _

_If he was going to see the berry again soon, he was going to have to finish this._

_He looked into Byakuya's eyes with dark intent, staring down at him until he had the other squirming. In a low, deep voice, he said, "Eat it."_

_Byakuya looked at him like he had asked him to kill his own sister. No, he wouldn't eat the glass, there was no way in hell. _

_The glass fell from his mouth, clattering against the stone floor below, and suddenly he feared what the consequence would be. Grimmjow's face distorted with fury and he picked up the glass._

_"You WILL eat this glass, and I will make fucking DAMN sure you do!"_

_He grabbed Byakuya's jaw tight and shoved the glass into his mouth, making sure it was all the way in before he slammed his jaw shut. Byakuya winced when his tongue was split by his teeth._

_"Chew it. Or I will crush it for you and shove it down your throat!"_

_This was how he was going to die; a painful, slow, agonizing death._

_With as much strength as he could muster, he used his jaws to their full extent and, with a _crunch,_ the glass shattered in his mouth. Shards scraped against his gums and shredded his tongue. Blood filled his mouth and he had to refrain from coughing everything up. _

_A satisfied smile spread across Grimmjow's face and he nodded his approval._

_"Now, swallow. Don't miss anything."_

_Byakuya nodded, his gag reflex kept him from swallowing the sharp pieces at first, but he managed to gulp down the glass. He was through trying to be a man and he cried, each shard tearing up his insides as it went down. He looked at Grimmjow and was confused when all he saw was disgust. One sentence from him had Byakuya thanking Kami for mercy._

_"I'm through with you."_

_Grimmjow grabbed a knife and drove it down into Byakuya's stomach. Before pulling it out, he made sure he tore the flesh across so he could have easy entry. Blood, blood, blood, it was all red. The room was red, all red in death. Crimson ecstasy as Grimmjow reached into his stomach and pulled out his intestines, pulling them apart like they were simply knotted string. Blood was splattered against his face, his hair, his clothes. The screams, the cries, it all made Grimmjow laugh maniacally as he ripped the intestines apart, liquids and fluids of all kinds pouring onto the floor at his feet. This was pleasure that only those who dared could feel._

_It was unreal._

_He reached in again and tore out each and every last organ, the heart saved for last. The heart, no longer beating, lay in his hands. The brightest blood... The purest part of any human. _

_Nothing is pure..._

_He squeezed the heart in his hands, the flesh of the heart tearing and falling through his fingers._

_Funny how he could so easily play with life itself, then take it away...just like that._

_"Such a pathetic creature," he whispered towards Byakuya, who lay dead, his eyes clouded over with blood still flowing from the mouth. He turned towards the door he had entered from and left to clean himself up. _

_No one touched his Ichigo._

_-...-_

_I LOVE blood and gore in all its glory, but sometimes I have a more difficult time writing bloody scenes than yaoi scenes, so please forgive me if this isn't to your liking for all you fans of gore!_


	9. AN2

**Go to my page and check out my poll! It will benefit both you and myself so I can post what you guys want most :D I will also be posting TWO new GrimmIchi fics-Into the Dark and Boundaries of Love- AND I will be writing an outline for a ShiroIchi as well.**

**Thank you all of you :)**


	10. URGENT

Ahhh, it's been so long. But I regretfully admit, I lost all of my outlines for _To LOVEru Kira_, therefore I must rewrite what I had planned to the best of my abilities.

_What I have: _A basic idea of the entire story and an ending. All I need help with is the in-betweens and small details that make things come together.

**Since losing my motivation from having lost all I had, I will be taking someone to co-op with me and help me in rewriting the rest of the story.**

_**If you are interested, please continue reading~**_

**Requirements:**

-You _**must** _have basic spelling and grammar skills

-Have a Fanfiction account (you do not have to have written anything, just mind the above requirement!)

-You must be able to keep up with me at least every **two or three days, **that includes checking in and talking with me about ideas, so on and so forth. I am available by **Skype, E-mail, Fanfiction/Fictionpress, Facebook, DeviantArt and Tumblr**

-**Please**, read _To LOVEru Kira_, even a second time, to get fully acquaintanced with what is going on to be able to give me good ideas that will be a possiblility for the storyline

-_**YOU WILL BE CREDITED IN EVERY UPDATE AND MENTIONED IN THE SUMMARY**_

_**...**_

Mind you, this will spoil the story for you if you help me, but I promise, it will be worth it. I am just giving you a heads up.

_If you have any questions, please feel free to message me. My information will be below._

**Skype/DeviantArt/****Fictionpress: **GrimmKurosaki

**E-mail (s): **steelers102915 , emoforeternity , grimmkurosaki

**Ask me for my Facebook**

**Tumblr URLs: **shadowed-romance, ryuu-izanagi, grimmkurosaki (These are my main ones)


End file.
